


It's Not Too Late to Save a Friend

by JustAKilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Hajime makes it better, Mild Language, Oikawa Tooru is a sad child, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, This was a terrible idea but I did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAKilljoy/pseuds/JustAKilljoy
Summary: It all started when Iwaizumi saw him standing on the rooftop of Seijou. From there, Oikawa would like to say his life has drastically improved. It really hasn’t much. But Iwaizumi is a huge plus.Or, Oikawa almost jumps. Iwaizumi pulls him away from it just in time. One-shot.





	It's Not Too Late to Save a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a very old one-shot that I dug up from the depths of my old computer I was cleaning up. Not beta'd. Enjoy my crappy writing. I'm probably deleting this within a few days because it's really terrible.

Oikawa dimly wondered if he should feel something. Sorrow, maybe? Anger? Regret? Bitterness? He clutched at his chest. There was something there–a heavy weight that had long settled upon his lungs. It suffocated him often, making it difficult to breathe.

Not that he really wanted to breathe.

If he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t feel the frustration creeping up his throat every day. He _hated_ himself. If he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear the screaming in every single fiber in his body. The sheer _numbness_ that had swamped his existence made getting out of bed a chore. It made putting together a simple sandwich seem like the biggest task.

It really wasn’t. He knew that himself. But there was just nothing in him that prompted him to do those things.

A step towards the concrete edge.

And hell, his grades. His parents expected the _perfect boy,_ their star valedictorian. But he found no reason to stay up late to finish the work. He found no reason to _care_ anymore. He was failing. He was failing and he didn’t know how to face his parents. If they ever found out… Their faces, oh _god._

Another step.

It really suffocated him.

His dreams and his passions turned into the very things he despised. The more he despised them, the more he cried and screamed and resented himself. _What’s wrong with you? How could you take the chances you’ve been given to achieve your dream and fucking waste them?_

There was nothing, no one to help him. No one to pull him out of his fucking self esteem issues and just _talk_ to him.

Maybe he had pushed them away.

Another step. And another. And another.

Maybe he was the one who messed everything up. Maybe that’s why his life was such a waste of time, effort and money. Maybe–

“What the _fuck,_ Oikawa, what in the name of _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Was that _Iwaizumi?_

Strong arms engulfed him in an embrace, firmly pulling him away from the edge of the building. Oikawa felt tears of frustration spill down his cheeks as he struggled against his friend.

“Get away from here, Iwa-chan, you weren’t supposed to show up. This was supposed to be the one thing I wouldn’t fucking mess up.” He weakly attempted to pry himself away from the man. This wasn’t supposed to _happen_. This was never supposed to happen.

“I’m damn glad I made it, Trashykawa.” Was he…was he crying? “You’re my best friend. What would I do without you?”

“We’re not ten anymore. Let me _go.”  
_

“No, listen to me, please, just for one moment,” Iwaizumi pleaded. “Please.” Oikawa nodded wordlessly, vision blurring. “I don’t know what has led you to this point, but there has to be a better solution than stealing a ray of sunshine from everyone you’ve met.”

“Are you blaming me now? Is this my fault? This is my fault, isn’t it.” Oikawa’s voice trembled as he spoke. “Everything is my fault. I’ve messed this life up, let me _go,_ Iwa-chan. You’d be better off without me and you know it.” He shoved the man, attempting to get rid of him.

Everyone would be better off without him. His family wouldn’t have to deal with his shit. Iwa could find someone a little more competent as a friend. Really, he didn’t know how Iwa could stand him. He was egotistical, full of himself, and couldn’t accomplish anything he tried. There was nothing in it for Iwa.

“That’s not what I meant, dammit!” Iwa shouted, voice cracking in grief. “You’re my fucking best friend, I don’t know how I’d live without you.” Oh god. Iwa was sobbing, and it was _his fault._ “There’s nothing I won’t help you through, Oikawa. Please, give this another chance.”

Oikawa turned towards the edge. “All of these are empty promises and you know it.”

“Since when have I ever broken a promise to you, Oikawa?”

“Never. But some things just can’t be fixed.”

“Others can.”

“Not me,” Oikawa said softly.

He was so tired of constantly comparing himself to others, wishing he’d _measure up_. He was tired of starving himself, tired of forcing himself to do things for his family’s happiness. He was drowning.

“You don’t get it, Iwa-chan. You don’t get my pain or my troubles. You can’t just walk up here and tell me it’s alright when you have no damn idea what I’m going through.”

To his surprise, Iwaizumi let him go, staring him in his eyes. “Maybe that’s what _you_ don’t get, Oikawa. I don’t have to understand any of your suffering. I’m your friend. I support you no matter what.”

Oikawa’s lips twisted into a wistful smile. “I wish someone had said that to me sooner. But now is far too late, I guess.”

“It’s not too late. It’s never too late to save someone. You’re still alive, after all.”

“Barely holding on.”

“Still alive.”

"Fair enough."

They settled into a silence that was almost comfortable. "Say, Iwa-chan," Oikawa began. "What made you come here tonight? Your university is almost an hour away."

"So is yours. Call it intuition, I guess."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "You just happened to come onto the Seijou roof at the right time?"

He nodded. "So, will you?" Iwa prompted gently. Oikawa turned away from the edge.

"Will I what?"

There was slight hesitance in Iwaizumi's voice as he spoke. "Will you...you know, try this again? Life?" he supplied helpfully. Oikawa laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. He hadn't felt this joy since years ago, when they had been together on the same volleyball team. Iwa stood awkwardly on the side with an awkward grin, just like the dork that Oikawa remembered.

“I guess we should go, then. Don’t you have work to do?”

Oikawa turned towards the exit, a strange warmth blossoming in his chest as the yearning for someone to notice him disappeared. Rapid footsteps followed him, and once more, he was pulled into Iwaizumi’s embrace.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you for reconsidering. Thank you for believing that I could do something for you. Thank you.”

All Oikawa could do was give a watery laugh. “You’re so cheesy, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it wasn't too terrible. Tell me if it was trash. Tell me if it was decent. Can't grow without the haters.


End file.
